LILY VALENTINE
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Todo ano no Dia dos Namorados Bella recebe lírios, uma tradição que perdura por 20 anos. O que fazer quando essa tradição fica ameaçada e ninguém nem mesmo seu sócio, Edward, pode ajudar?


*****LILY VALENTINE*****

.

**Título:** Lily Valentine

**Autora: **Sophie Queen

**Beta: **Tod

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance / General

**Classificação: **M – maiores de idade

**Banner: **

**Sinopse: **Todo ano no Dia dos Namorados Bella recebe lírios, uma tradição que perdura por 20 anos. O que fazer quando essa tradição fica ameaçada e ninguém nem mesmo seu sócio, Edward, pode ajudar?

.

.

Tudo começou no inverno de mil novecentos e noventa e um, mais especificamente no dia catorze de fevereiro, dia de São Valentim ou como é comercialmente conhecido: Dia dos Namorados.

Isabella Swan, uma menina de nove anos, assim como muitas outras da Escola Elementar de Forks que iam para a aula com maria-chiquinhas altas, fazendo com que seus cabelos ondulados e uma cor castanha comum, porém brilhoso, balançassem conforme andava. Seus olhos curiosos eram de um castanho profundo, quase como chocolate derretido, sua pele era branca como a neve que caia no final e começo de ano no extremo Noroeste dos Estados Unidos, branca e homogênea.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada desde seus cinco anos, não era muito alta, mas também não era baixinha, ela tinha uma estatura média, assim como grande parte das meninas de sua sala de quarta série. Assim como suas outras coleguinhas, a pequena morena também trajava o uniforme da escola: tênis negros, meias calças grossas (para aguentar o frio cortante de Forks) também negras, uma saia xadrez um pouco acima de seus joelhos em azul marinho, preto e alguns detalhes em cinza, camisa branca, com uma gravata azul com listras pretas e cinzas e um grosso blazer de lã azul marinho com o símbolo da escola do lado esquerdo, acima do coração.

Foi um dia como qualquer outro para Bella e para os alunos da quarta série da Forks _Elementary School_. A morena pequenina assistiu à aula de inglês e de matemática participando ativamente, assim como seu amigo e também vizinho de porta Edward, filho do Dr. Cullen, o melhor médico da cidade.

Edward era um menino estranho, introspectivo, tímido e baixinho. Tinha cabelos de uma cor estranha de bronze e olhos muito verdes, que contrastavam de maneira um pouco bizarra contra a sua pele de palidez mórbida. O ruivo era um garoto muito quieto, sempre atento somente em seus livros ou então em seu piano, para o desespero de seus pais. Contudo, fora inesperada a amizade entre ele e a _'menina da casa amarela'_, como Edward chamava Bella quando tinha cinco anos.

A amizade deles começou estranha, assim como tudo naquelas duas crianças, foi com ele perguntando a Isabella se podia se juntar a ela na sua brincadeira, desenhar com giz de cera. O que iniciou com uma brincadeira boba logo se tornou um elo inquebrável, e mesmo depois de quatro anos, em que dividiram um pedaço de giz de cera azul, ambos continuavam amigos.

Naquele catorze de fevereiro não era diferente, Bella e Edward estavam aproveitando o raríssimo sol invernal que iluminava tristemente o pátio da escola. Ele lia um livro chato, como Bella havia lhe dito mais cedo naquele dia, sobre super-heróis; enquanto ela desenhava com fervor algumas flores em seu caderno de Educação Artística.

Foi inesperado para Bella, quando Edward levantou-se do banco e disse que iria ao banheiro, cerca de cinco minutos antes de bater o sinal que encerrava o intervalo da manhã. A pequena morena com seus imensos cabelos presos em marias-chiquinhas encarou confusa seu único amigo que andava com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça azul marinho, componente do uniforme da escola, em direção à porta de acesso da mesma.

Isabella deu de ombros com o mistério do amigo, antes de voltar a sua atenção para seu desenho, que agora ela coloria com cores vivas e vibrantes. Cinco minutos depois que Edward saiu do seu lado no banco do pátio da escola, o sinal estridente e que mais parecia uma cigarra, tocou, indicando que o intervalo da manhã havia acabado. Com um gemido de protesto Bella guardou seus lápis de cor no estojo antes de fechar seu caderno e saltitando voltar para a sua sala de aula.

A sala de aula da senhora Masen estava parcialmente cheia, a maioria dos seus alunos ainda não tinham retornado do intervalo e os que haviam retornado eram somente as meninas. Bella procurou Edward com os olhos, entretanto, não o encontrou na sala; não se preocupou com o amigo, ele sempre fora um pouco estranho e logo estaria passando pela porta. Contudo, quando a pequena morena se aproximou de sua mesa, algo que definitivamente ela não havia deixado ali antes de sair para o recreio estava colocada sobre seus livros e cadernos.

Era uma imensa flor de cinco pétalas vermelhas de pontas brancas. Seu núcleo era amarelo claro, do mesmíssimo tom de seu lápis de cor amarelo que havia usado a pouco no pátio da escola para colorir o sol que batia em seu jardim artístico.

Cuidadosamente pegou a flor em suas mãos e levou ao seu nariz, absorvendo o aroma delicado. Sorriu em contemplação antes de colocar a flor novamente sobre a mesa e desfazer com agilidade as marias-chiquinhas que sua mãe, Renée, havia feito aquela manhã. Com seus cabelos soltos os colocou atrás de sua orelha e depois colocou estrategicamente a imensa flor logo acima dessa. Um sorriso imenso dançava nos lábios de Isabella.

Edward entrou na sala naquele momento, e estranhou o comportamento da amiga que se sentava do lado oposto da sala na terceira cadeira. Todavia, o mais estranho para o menino, era a imensa flor que Bella usava em seus cabelos.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou quase que silenciosamente a Bella.

- Uma flor. – respondeu acidamente a menina.

- Eu sei que é uma flor. Mas quem te deu? – questionou curioso.

Bella deu de ombros.

- Estava na minha mesa.

O garoto ficou um pouco inquieto, porque a amiga não queria saber quem havia lhe deixado a flor, mas não comentou nada, porque ele sabia muitíssimo bem quem fora.

Mais tarde naquele dia catorze, Bella descobriu que a flor era um lírio.

No ano seguinte, Bella tornou a receber um lírio no dia catorze de fevereiro, desta vez a flor era amarela como um dia ensolarado, porém ao contrário do ano anterior a morena não colocou a flor em seus cabelos, somente a deixou sobre a sua mesa enquanto admirava.

Tornou-se uma tradição todo o dia catorze de fevereiro, dia dos Namorados, Bella receber um lírio de seu admirador secreto, como ela chamava, e todo ano ela guardava a flor em seu diário esperando o presente do próximo ano para fazer companhia.

Os anos se passavam e Isabella se tornou uma adolescente com curvas nos lugares certos, um físico invejável, porém uma beleza, como ela denominava, comum. Ela não crescera tanto, contudo a sua altura era normal para uma mulher: um metro e sessenta.

Em contrapartida da beleza "comum" da morena, seu melhor amigo, Edward, se tornou como as meninas na _Forks High School _chamavam "deus grego". O ruivo de fato tinha ficado muito bonito e principalmente atraente, sua estatura que até os treze anos era sempre igual à de Bella, mudou drasticamente naquele verão em noventa e quatro, onde o garoto parecia ter se esticado e cresceu nada mais nada menos que vinte centímetros.

Apesar de estar crescendo a olhos nus, Edward não se tornou um garoto desengonçado e magrelo, muito ao contrário, ele combinava com a nova estatura e para melhorar o seu físico passou a treinar natação, criando assim ombros largos e músculos definidos, isto com apenas dezessete anos.

Seus cabelos bronzes e constantemente bagunçados já não eram motivo para piadas, era o seu _sex appeal_ assim como seus olhos verdes que contrastavam com seus cabelos e sua pele clara. Todavia, Edward continuava um garoto quieto e tímido, mas aos poucos se soltava. Isabella já não era sua única amiga, mas ainda era a melhor e principal.

Ambos, com a adolescência, começaram a sair para encontros com outras pessoas, Bella chegou a namorar um garoto por alguns meses, enquanto Edward com a sua timidez e introspecção se tornava na verdade um Don Juan, conquistando e depois pisando no coração de uma série de meninas.

Mesmo com os hormônios adolescentes fervendo, o misterioso admirador secreto de Bella continuava lhe mandando lírios no Dia dos Namorados, porém, naquela data em seu último ano do _High School_ a morena que havia terminado com o namorado menos de três dias e que também estava em uma das crises de TPM que a deixava verdadeiramente uma fera uma vez por mês, e que havia escolhido aquele dia para atacar, tornou-se alvo de sua frustração.

Isabella não compreendia qual era o problema da pessoa que lhe mandava aquelas flores; porque ele não assumia que tinha uma paixão secreta por ela? Ou então porque não parava de lhe mandar aquelas flores estúpidas?

Foi neste momento de fúria que a morena pegou o vaso de lírios da espécie _calla_ – ou popularmente conhecido Copo de Leite -, de uma cor exótica de lilás que o tal admirador tinha lhe mandado em sua casa e decidiu jogar no lixo. Contudo, quando abriu a lixeira para jogar as flores, admirou a beleza destas e o aroma que emanavam fazendo com que perdesse a coragem instantaneamente.

Bella passou o resto da tarde e a noite, até pegar no sono, chorando pela a falta de atitude do seu admirador secreto.

O término do _High School_ veio com uma formatura grandiosa e um baile cafona. Bella e Edward, que tinham levado um belo de um fora de seus pares acabaram indo juntos, o que resultou com os dois bêbados por conta de uma garrafa de vodka que o ruivo conseguira contrabandear de sua casa.

Nenhum dos dois se recorda o que aconteceu aquela noite, e também nunca procuraram saber ao certo, se eles tivessem se beijado, dormido juntos ou então cometido um crime, é melhor que aquilo ficasse no passado e sem nenhuma recordação.

Aquela noite de trinta e um de maio, aqueles dois adolescentes haviam se declarado, trocado beijos e compartilhado sua primeira noite de amor, entretanto nunca saberiam disso.

Como muitos dos jovens de dezoito anos, Edward e Bella foram para a universidade, apesar da escolha pelo curso ser a mesma – Biologia, eles não seriam mais colegas de turma. Enquanto Isabella decidiu-se ir para a ensolarada Florida, ficar próxima de sua mãe que havia se divorciado de seu pai quando ela tinha catorze anos, Edward optou por uma das universidades da _Ivy League_, em um dos estados do norte dos Estados Unidos.

Apesar da distância gigantesca que viviam, os dois jovens ainda eram amigos, já não eram melhores amigos e confidentes, mas ainda assim passavam longas horas conversando por telefone ou se encontravam nas férias em Forks.

Edward engatou um namoro sério com uma estudante de Artes Plásticas em Ithaca, onde ficava a Universidade de Cornell em que ele estudava; enquanto Bella aproveitava da vida festeira da Universidade de Jacksonville junto com a sua colega de quarto, a divertida e animada Alice Brandon.

Nestes cinco anos em que Isabella viveu em Jacksonville seu admirador lhe mandou seus adorados lírios no Dia de San Valentim. Alice que ficou sabendo da história já no primeiro dia catorze em que passaram juntas achou tudo um tanto romântico, mas também bastante assustador, mas de certa maneira entendia o encanto da amiga por tudo aquilo.

Edward se formou com honrarias em Cornell, se tornando um grande pesquisador na área de Ecologia, como ele havia se especializado. Porém, trabalho de campo, por mais que fosse com algo que ele gostava, não o agradava tanto e por isso decidiu se tornar professor de Biologia em sua antiga escola, a _Forks High School_.

O ruivo não fora o único a voltar para a cidade natal, Isabella depois de concluir a sua especialização em Botânica e fazer um intercâmbio na Austrália de três meses para conhecer o habitat de algumas plantas, voltou empolgada à Forks para abrir uma floricultura.

Foi assim, através do amor de Isabella pelas flores que ela havia aberto a floricultura Twilight em Forks. Apesar de ser a sócia majoritária da loja, Bella não tinha dinheiro suficiente para investir naquela compra, o que acabou fazendo com que Edward entrasse no negócio tornando-se assim o sócio da morena.

Enquanto ela tinha cinqüenta e um por cento das ações, ele quarenta e nove; contudo, quem comandava e decidia tudo naquela floricultura era Bella, Edward só lhe ajudava com questões mais logísticas como falar com os fornecedores ou ajudá-la em datas mais movimentadas.

Mesmo sendo dona da única floricultura de Forks, Isabella ainda não conseguira descobrir quem era o seu admirador secreto que lhe mandava lírios de todos os tipos desde os seus nove anos no Dia dos Namorados, e aquilo a frustrava, principalmente porque durante dois anos seguidos o emblema de sua floricultura estava no vaso que recebeu.

Em fevereiro de dois mil e onze iria fazer vinte anos que todo dia catorze de fevereiro ela recebia lírios de alguém que não fazia à mínima ideia quem era.

Alice que havia casado e se mudado para Seattle, insistia para que Bella deixasse o _"mistério dos lírios"_, como passou a ser chamado, de lado e aceitasse que nunca ela descobriria quem era o responsável. Edward também pediu para que a amiga deixasse de lado, mas ela simplesmente não podia, sentia que era algo que estava na sua frente, mas que não conseguia ver.

Ela lembrava-se com exatidão que por muito tempo, quando voltou à Forks com seus vinte e quatro anos, achou que o responsável pelos lírios fosse Jacob Black, filho do melhor amigo e parceiro de seu pai Charlie na polícia de Forks, porém assim como tantas outras vezes, no primeiro dia dos namorados que compartilhou com Jacob ele não lhe deu lírios, mas sim a flor que ela menos gostava – rosas vermelhas – e uma caixa em formato de coração de bombons.

Apesar da visível frustração, Bella agradeceu o presente do namorado e ficou junto dele por quase seis anos, neste tempo além de namorados se tornaram noivos, contudo após descobrir que o 'noivo' tinha um caso e um filho com uma vizinha de sua casa em La Push a morena acabou com tudo.

Isabella também se recordava de que nunca se sentiu tão fracassada em algo como naquele momento, uma semana antes do Natal, em que apesar de morar em Forks, mesma cidade que o pai vivia em um apartamento modesto sobre a sua floricultura. Edward e Alice que revezavam para cuidar de Bella que simplesmente parecia ter perdido a vontade de viver.

Depois festas de fim de ano, em que a morena optou por ficar embriagada em seu apartamento com a companhia de seus peixes Nemo, Marlin e Dory, como também de seu amigo mais antigo e mais fiel Edward, declarando o seu ódio ao amor e aos homens – esquecendo-se eventualmente que o ruivo estava ali, começou a operação Dia dos Namorados.

A única coisa que mantinha Bella em sã consciência e não ter um ataque de nervos era sua floricultura e o mistério dos lírios que recebia. Este ano ela iria descobrir quem era o infeliz que lhe mandava aquelas flores, custasse o que for.

Bella havia preparado todo um esquema com seus funcionários, nenhum lírio seria vendido sem que o sistema computadorizado da floricultura não soubesse qual foi, isso incluía foto do arranjo e os dados do comprador.

Era o plano perfeito, ou pelo menos ela acreditava que sim, contudo ela não esperava um pequeno empecilho: o fornecedor de lírios.

Há uma semana do Dia dos Namorados, o fornecedor de lírios, James Wright, informou Isabella por um longo e-mail cheio de desculpas que não teria lírios para enviar para a sua floricultura para o feriado, tudo porque um casamento em Port Angeles havia consumido todas as flores dessa espécie que ele tinha.

Isabella chorou, esperneou e tentou procurar em todos os fornecedores de lírios do Estado algum que poderia lhe mandar pelo menos uma pequena remessa destas flores que ela tanto amava, porém nem mesmo pagar o triplo por isso adiantou, ninguém lhe conseguiria uma remessa de lírios, uma das flores mais compradas nos Dias dos Namorados depois das rosas.

Edward fora quem amparou Bella quando essa se viu derrotada e prevendo que este ano seu admirador não lhe mandaria seu presente.

O ruivo como melhor amigo de Bella sabia o quanto aquela simbologia dos lírios no Dia dos Namorados era importante, muitas vezes esteve prestes a contar a Bella quem lhe mandava aqueles presentes, mas toda vez desistia. O amor da morena por aquelas flores era tão grande que ela tinha colocado essa paixão na sua pele.

Três tatuagens de lírios eram espalhadas pelo corpo de Isabella Swan. A primeira que ela fizera aos vinte e um anos, nas férias de verão quando ela e Edward foram a Seattle era de um ramo de lírios, de pétalas vermelhas com detalhes em brancos muito parecidos com a primeira flor que ela ganhara. A tatuagem era imensa e demorou duas sessões para ficar pronta, e ia da lateral de sua cintura direita até quase o meio de suas costas. Era bonita, não se podia negar e era tão Bella.

A segunda tatuagem foi feita no seu aniversário de vinte e quatro anos e em seu pé. Era pequena se comprada à anterior, mas para os padrões normais era um pouco grande. Constituía, assim como a anterior, em um ramo de lírios, três na verdade, muito bem traçados com tinta preta e cheios de detalhes cor de rosa. Era linda e assim como a outra, parecia completar Isabella de maneira única.

Sua terceira e mais recente tatuagem que foi feita após as festas de fim de ano, era um lírio da espécie de copo de leite roxo que foi tatuado em seu ombro esquerdo. Era a menor de suas tatuagens, mas a simplicidade dela era algo perturbador.

Edward que conhecia todas as flores que Bella ganhara, achara aquela escolha um tanto quanto peculiar, pois era parecida demais com a que seu admirador lhe mandou quando estavam no último ano do _High School_.

Curioso depois que saíram do estúdio de tatuagem, o ruivo inquiriu a amiga:

- Bella? – chamou Edward um pouco incerto, quando caminhavam pelas ruas de Seattle rumo ao restaurante preferido dos dois.

- Edward? – dissera Bella lentamente.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – pediu o ruivo ainda inseguro.

- Você já fez, mas eu deixo você fazer outra. – divertiu-se a morena.

- Engraçadinha. – desdenhou, antes de inquiri-la sobre a sua curiosidade. – Porque você tatuou um lírio _calla_ da mesmíssima cor daquele que você recebeu no nosso último ano no colégio?

Isabella estancou. Esperava qualquer pergunta do amigo, menos aquela. Edward notou a hesitação de Bella, mas não retiraria a sua pergunta, queria saber o motivo daquela escolha.

- É meio idiota, Edward. – dissera Bella timidamente, voltando a caminhar.

- Ok, mas o que significa? Por que você a escolheu em meio a tantas outras espécies de lírios? – pressionou.

A morena de olhos castanhos como piscinas de chocolate engoliu em seco. Seria a primeira vez que assumiria aquilo em voz alta para alguém. Tudo bem que esse alguém era Edward, que a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma, mas mesmo assim era constrangedor.

Tomando uma respiração profunda Bella lhe deu a resposta em um rompante, quase que ininteligívelmente.

- _Foi-quando-eu-descobri-que-estava-apaixonada-por-ele!_ – disse de uma vez só.

- O quê? – questionou confuso Edward, parando de andar e observando a amiga ficando vermelha de vergonha.

Isabella respirou profundamente, preparando-se para dizer mais uma vez aquela revelação que havia feito treze anos antes:

- Foi quando eu descobri que estava apaixonada por ele. – disse lentamente, para em seguida tampar seu rosto com suas mãos. – Agrr... é idiota que eu esteja apaixonada há mais de uma década por uma pessoa que não faço ideia de quem seja... é simplesmente... _ridículo_. Eu me tornei tão obsessiva que... – soltou um suspiro cansado. – Só descobrir quem ele é, já seria o suficiente. – confessou com seus olhos marejados.

Instintivamente Edward abraçou Bella, tomando enfim uma decisão: contaria-lhe de uma vez por todas quem era o admirador.

Óbvio que nem toda confissão é fácil, Edward se viu em um dilema quando Bella lhe contou à solução que havia encontrado para saber quem era o seu admirador. Uma nova questão começou a rondar a cabeça do ruivo, e era uma questão tão complicada que ele sentia náuseas.

Fora somente dez dias antes do Dia dos Namorados que ele encontrou a solução perfeita, saberia que lhe causaria uma imensa dor de cabeça, mas valeria a pena no final, ou assim ele pensava.

Conseguira convencer – pagando algumas centenas de dólares – James Wright a informar a Bella que este ano não lhe poderia fornecer lírios, já que todos iriam ser utilizados em festa de casamento em Port Angels, na verdade, estes quilos de lírios não iriam para festa nenhuma de casamento, mas sim para a casa dos pais de Edward e ele daria um jeito depois.

Depois a segunda parte do seu plano, era afastar pelo menos por duas horas Bella da floricultura e consequentemente de seu apartamento. Fora difícil, mas Alice, que ficou sabendo por acaso do plano de Edward lhe ajudou, arrastando a amiga – em pleno Dia dos Namorados – ao cinema em Por Angels.

Correndo contra o tempo e com a ajuda de Jasper, marido de Alice e mais um casal de amigos, Emmett e Rosalie, conseguiram descarregar todos os lírios no apartamento de Bella. Infelizmente ele não teve muito tempo para criar arranjos, mas tentou fazer o melhor que podia.

Ainda abusando da amizade de seus amigos, escolheu um único lírio, comprido e branco onde anexou presa através de uma fita de cetim vermelha um pedaço de papel com um endereço, o do apartamento da morena, e pediu para que algum deles entregasse na floricultura e pedisse que um dos funcionários colocasse sobre a mesa de Bella.

Isabella tentou – em vão – se concentrar no filme e esquecer o problema com os lírios e também com seu admirador pelo tempo que estava no cinema, mas tal ação não dera nenhum pouco certo, ainda mais que por ser Dia dos Namorados, só se passava filmes sobre isso nas salas de projeções.

O retorno à Forks foi com uma Alice tentando fazer Bella se animar, mas seus esforços seriam os mesmos que dar vida a uma pedra: inúteis.

Alice deixou Isabella em frente à floricultura Twilight um pouco depois das sete da noite. A morena que estava cansada e triste só gostaria de poder ir para o seu apartamento, se embriagar com uma garrafa de vinho e ouvir até adormecer Celine Dion ou então Toni Braxton ou qualquer música de fossa, mas ela tinha responsabilidades, precisava verificar se tudo estava certo na floricultura e como tinha sido as vendas sem os lírios.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que todas as rosas, tulipas, frésias, margaridas, orquídeas, gerânios e violetas haviam sido vendidas e que restavam algumas pouquíssimas remanescentes e todas elas eram simples flores do campo que mal completavam um buquê.

Observando que não poderia mais fazer qualquer venda, Bella dispensou seus três funcionários, para em seguida ela mesma fechar a loja antes de ir para o seu escritório organizar algumas coisas. Estava tão distraída que só notou o longo lírio branco quando sentou em sua cadeira de estampa floral.

Imediatamente um sorriso genuíno apareceu em seus lábios, enquanto lágrimas grossas dominavam seus olhos.

"_Ele havia se lembrado." – _ela pensou.

Com um cuidado avassalador pegou a flor em suas mãos para poder sentir o perfume daquele lírio branco, mas ao fazer isto se surpreendeu pela fita de cetim acompanhada de uma nota, pela primeira vez.

Inesperadamente as mãos delicadas e femininas de Isabella começaram a tremer, _ele_ nunca antes havia lhe escrito nada, o que mudara esse ano? Por que depois de vinte anos ele revolvera falar? Impressionou-se ao ler o bilhete, ele lhe dizia seu próprio endereço.

Deixando o que deveria fazer de lado, pegou o lírio em suas mãos e subiu até seu apartamento para saber o que aquilo tudo significava. Notou pela fresta de sua porta que alguma luz estava ligada lá dentro. Assustou-se evidentemente, lembrava-se de ter desligado todas as luzes quando saiu antes de ir ao cinema com Alice.

Temendo que seu apartamento tivesse sido arrombado abriu lentamente a porta, sendo surpreendida pelo aroma que mais amava no mundo. O aroma que somente os lírios tinham. Depois de ser surpreendida pelo seu olfato, fora a sua visão que foi surpreendida. Em cada canto de seu apartamento estava tomado por lírios. Um tapete multicolorido daquelas flores tão perfeitas tomava todo o chão. Não havia um mínimo lugar onde aquelas flores não estivessem dominando.

Bella sorriu para aquela visão tão linda e exótica, nunca imaginara aquilo. Notou que em castiçais espalhados estrategicamente sobre mesas e bancadas tinham velas acesas, o que mostrava a luz que viu sobre a fresta da porta.

Os olhos curiosos e deslumbrados de Isabella viajaram por todo o apartamento tomado por lírios, estava tão fascinada que se assustou quando viu uma pessoa parada no meio de todas aquelas flores sorrindo torto para ela.

- _Edward_? – questionou confusa ao reconhecer o amigo. O ruivo ampliou seu sorriso, enquanto seu corpo parecia hesitante ao encarar Bella. – O que está...? O que é...? O que você está fazendo aqui? – inquiriu por fim, completamente aturdida.

- _Feliz Dia dos Namorados_? – disse Edward hesitante, soando mais como uma pergunta.

- Er... Feliz Dia dos Namorados, mas porque tudo isso? – perguntou Bella, ainda mais confusa. – Por que você está no meu apartamento e por que ele está cheio de lír... – ela interrompeu sua frase no meio, enfim assimilando o que se passava ali. – _Você_? – murmurou com um fio de voz.

O biólogo fechou seus olhos e baixou sua cabeça, era um claro sinal de rendição.

- Mas por quê? Como? É... Oh meu Deus! Por favor, me explique. – titubeou Bella tirando algumas flores de uma poltrona para se sentar.

- Bella, eu... – Edward começou, mas a sua voz se perdeu.

- Foi você? Sempre foi você? Por quê? Por que nunca me disse nada? – inquiriu a morena, alguns minutos depois que Edward tentou falar.

Edward soltou um suspiro pesado, havia chegado o momento que ele ensaiou por exatos vinte anos. Chegou o dia que ele deveria confessar tudo a Bella, mesmo que isto custasse à amizade dos dois e até mesmo o amor que ele sentia por ela, e ela sentia por seu admirador, no caso ele.

- Sim, sempre fui eu. – disse com a voz grossa, de quem tenta controlar o choro. – Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você há vinte anos, provavelmente mais, mas sempre fui covarde demais para assumir. Tinha medo de rejeição ou que nossa amizade se acabasse... ou que você não correspondesse os meus sentimentos... eu não sei... não tenho uma explicação plausível. – concluiu o ruivo cabisbaixo.

- Por que agora? – questionou Isabella, ligeiramente emocionada.

O único herdeiro de Carlisle e Esme Cullen respirou profundamente.

- Porque você me disse que estava apaixonada por ele, quer dizer, por mim. – confessou.

Isabella o encarou ofendida.

- Se eu não tivesse dito nada, você nunca iria se revelar? – acusou acidamente.

- Não Bella, eu... eu estava planejando lhe contar esse ano de qualquer maneira, sua confissão fora somente um incentivo. – deu de ombros.

- Você me enganou pelos últimos vinte anos. Chegou a me pedir que deixasse essa – movimentou as mãos indicando o mar de lírios espalhados por seu apartamento. – história de lado e vivesse a minha vida. Por que, Edward? Se você sempre foi o meu admirador secreto, porque pediu para que eu desistisse de você? – questionou confusa, mas tentando compreender toda a história.

- Eu não sei Bella. – disse cansado. – Eu tinha certeza que essas flores não te deixavam triste. Sei lá... eu achava que era uma maneira de que você percebesse que alguém lá fora ligava para você e só isso, eu nunca imaginei que você estava apaixonada por um desconhecido.

- Desconhecido que é muito bem conhecido meu. – rebateu a morena.

- Eu errei. Eu deveria ter contado a você que era eu quem mandava as flores já na primeira, quando tínhamos nove anos, mas você ficava tão feliz com aqueles presentes misteriosos, que eu temia que você fosse passar a odiá-los quando soubesse que era o estranho do seu vizinho que lhe dava. – ponderou.

- Pois bem, eu te odeio agora! – exclamou cruzando seus braços e olhando desafiadoramente para Edward.

- Bella... – ele começou, mas a morena o cortou.

- Acho que você deve ir embora, Edward. – declamou.

- Bella... – ele começou outra vez, e pela segunda vez Isabella o cortou.

- Como você conseguiu todos esses lírios? – perguntou analisando as flores que se encontravam próximas a poltrona que ela estava.

- Eu... – começou uma terceira vez, e assim foi cortado por Bella mais uma vez.

- Você que as comprou, você comprou todos os malditos lírios do condado de Olímpia, só para que eu não tivesse uma flor sequer em meu estoque e descobrisse que era você! – adivinhou corretamente a florista. – Como você pôde?

- Bella... – iniciou.

- Vá embora, Edward. – pediu pela segunda vez Isabella, levantando-se da poltrona que antes estava sentada.

- Eu te amo. – confessou inesperadamente Edward.

A proprietária majoritária da floricultura Twilight, que estava curvada prestes a apagar uma das velas estancou, aturdida com aquela confissão inesperada. Virou-se lentamente para encarar Edward que agora estava a menos de três passos dela e respirando pesadamente.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – repetiu o ruivo. – Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer, chega a ser insano. – emendou.

Isabella encarou aqueles profundos e enervantes olhos verdes. Um caleidoscópio de sensações se passava por eles, assim como se passava pelos seus. Um sentimento, uma emoção estrangeira parecia apertar o seu coração o deixando pequeno.

Fora Edward quem diminuiu a distância entre eles para apenas alguns centímetros e estendeu para Isabella um belo e perfeito lírio, estilo Copo de Leite, lilás.

- Eu te amo. – disse pela terceira vez.

Nenhuma reação seria sequer comparada a que se sucedeu. Isabella jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, fazendo com que seus corpos se moldassem um ao outro. E um segundo que encararam os olhos do outro sabiam que aquilo seria só o início, porque no segundo seguinte suas bocas se reivindicavam uma a outra com urgência.

Seus lábios, como logo os dois amigos perceberam, eram encaixes perfeitos um do outro. Suas línguas não brigavam por dominância, muito pelo contrário, elas se ajudavam. As mãos delicadas e femininas de Isabella se enterravam entre os cabelos acobreados de Edward os puxando com uma força irracional. As mãos grandes e masculinas de Edward abraçavam e apertavam com gentileza a cintura fina de Bella a trazendo mais para si.

O beijo perdurou por vários minutos, tiveram que encerrá-lo para tomar uma lufada de ar, entretanto, seus corpos não se separaram, continuaram abraçados extremamente próximos. Quando recuperaram o fôlego, um novo beijo se iniciou, contudo este não era desesperador como o primeiro, ele era mais calmo, mais como uma exploração e descoberta do corpo um do outro.

Foi previsível que depois de se beijarem por tanto tempo Edward estava levando Bella em seus braços para o quarto dela. Depois de doze anos, os dois amigos se conectaram outra vez intimamente.

Lento, apaixonado e principalmente cheio de cumplicidade, Edward e Bella se entregaram ao prazer do corpo um do outro. Não era só sexo, era mais que isso, era amor. Eles fizeram amor. Não se preocuparam com proteção ou a falta de cuidado, eles estavam desesperados pelo corpo do outro.

Entregaram-se ao prazer da carne três vezes, e nas três vezes chegando ao abismo do orgasmo e juntos caindo por ele. O prazer que compartilhavam era algo inarrável, imutável, único. Edward e Isabella compreenderam, finalmente, algo que estava na sua frente pelos últimos vinte anos: que eles se amavam não apenas como amigos, mas sim como homem e mulher, uma verdadeira relação carnal.

Deitados na cama de Isabella, onde a morena se enroscava ao lado direito de Edward, apoiando sua cabeça no peitoral do ruivo e suas pernas enlaçadas, fazia pequenos círculos por toda a tatuagem – enorme, diga de se passagem – que ficava do lado esquerdo de seu corpo, pegando uma parte de seu peitoral, ombro e braço até seu cotovelo.

- Sempre achei fascinante essa sua tatuagem, mas nunca a entendi muito bem. – disse Bella com a voz acima de um sussurro, enquanto traçava com seu dedo, o desenho da tatuagem.

- O que você nunca entendeu? – questionou Edward, que também traçava círculos preguiçosos nas costas nuas de Bella, vez ou outra acima de sua primeira tatuagem.

- Tudo. Eu sei, porque você me disse que era algo asiático, mas porque água, nuvens, fumaça – acredito, e flores de lótus? – inquiriu Isabella.

Edward sorriu, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

- Concentre-se na flor, Bella. – disse suavemente.

Ela parou seus movimentos e encarou o rosto de Edward, que mantinha uma expressão neutra, mas que claramente dizia _'vai lá, veja!'_. Deixou sua confortável posição ao lado de Edward e subiu em cima dele, fazendo com que seus sexos tocassem de propósito o que resultou um gemido de puro prazer e desejo do ruivo. Bella riu, antes de se concentrar na tarefa de admirar a flor sobre os bíceps e tríceps de Edward.

- Não vejo nada que chame a minha atenção, Edward, a não ser que são, como disse antes, flores de lótus ou só lótus, como preferir. – deu de ombros, retornando a sua posição anterior.

- Mas que tipo de flores são? – pediu Edward.

- Aquáticas? – disse incerta.

- Sim... – concordou Edward. – O que mais? O que elas são? – insistiu.

- Hum... não faço ideia? – devolveu Bella, soando mais como uma pergunta.

- Você é uma bióloga especializada em botânica, ganha a vida como florista e não sabe me dizer o que as flores de lótus são? – questionou, fingindo uma surpresa e ultraje por ela não saber aquilo.

- Me perdoe, mas o senhor tirou toda a minha capacidade de pensar coerentemente depois de três orgasmos. – defendeu-se Bella.

- Hum... gosto de saber que tenho este poder. – refletiu o ruivo convencidamente, acariciando lascivamente o bumbum da morena.

- Você irá ser cavalheiro e me explicar o mistério da flor de lótus ou vamos adiantar o quarto round? – perguntou Bella sensualmente.

- Está querendo mudar meu foco, senhorita Swan? – brincou Edward.

- Não – respondeu lentamente à morena. -, eu só quero saber logo o que significa essa flor, para que possamos iniciar mais um pouco dessa brincadeira. – provocou.

- É só isso que você quer?

- Uhum. – murmurou, apoiando seu queixo no peitoral de Edward e encarando seu rosto.

- Você se lembra de quando eu fiz essa tatuagem, certo?

- Sim, no verão do nosso primeiro ano separado; noventa e nove. – respondeu prontamente Bella.

- Certo... – concordou com um aceno Edward. – O que a flor de lótus é? – perguntou outra vez. Bella rolou seus olhos em suas órbitas.

- Uma flor da água. Um _lírio_ d'água. – respondeu Bella irritadamente.

Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas e ampliou seu sorriso.

- Lírio? – surpreendeu-se Bella. – Você escolheu uma flor de lótus, porque é um lírio d'água? O que isso significa? – pediu confusa.

- Lírio, Bella, lírio. O que nos ligou durante todos esses anos – secretamente, e que vai nos ligar para sempre. Lírios. – explicou suavemente.

- Você fez esta tatuagem como uma declaração de amor para mim? – perguntou lentamente Bella com um sorriso dançando em seus lábios.

- Algo assim. – confessou, tingindo suas bochechas de rubro.

- Você me ama. – cantarolou, subindo novamente sobre Edward, colocando suas pernas de casa lado de seus quadris e encarando com toda intensidade que seus olhos castanhos podia, os olhos verdes do homem que durante toda a vida esteve ao seu lado.

- Sim, eu te amo, mas você a esta altura já sabe disso. – rolou seus olhos.

- Mas é sempre bom saber um pouco mais. – afirmou Isabella, antes de beijar profundamente Edward.

O beijo iniciou lento, mas logo se tornou voluptuoso, egoísta, luxuriante e extremamente apaixonado. Inesperadamente Bella afastou-se de Edward e encarou seu rosto.

- A propósito, eu também te amo. – confessou Isabella.

Desta vez, fora a vez de Edward começar o beijo e em seguida inverter as posições deles ficando sobre Isabella, contudo controlando o seu peso. Trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade, antes de iniciarem, pela quarta vez, a dança íntima que a partir daquele dia catorze de fevereiro, se tornaria algo rotineiro em suas vidas.

Quando chegaram mais uma vez no ápice do prazer, ambos estavam exaustos. A morena se encontrava em cima do ruivo, enquanto ele ainda estava todo dentro dela. Eles estavam aproveitando aquele momento, aquela intimidade. Isabella tinha sua cabeça na curvatura do pescoço de Edward, enquanto ele tocava o rosto dela com o dele. Era uma cena linda de se admirar.

Edward estava começando a cair na inconsciência do mundo dos sonhos, quando ouviu a voz de Bella o inquirindo:

- Edward? – começou lentamente, enquanto o ruivo murmurou que estava ouvindo. – Você... hum... não achou tudo isto estranhamente familiar? – o ruivo que estava prestando meia atenção, inesperadamente ficou mais atento ao que a morena lhe dizia.

- Como assim? – perguntou confuso.

- Não sei explicar muito bem, mas é como se... bem... se já tivéssemos feito amor antes. – sussurrou a última parte.

Edward se sentou, trazendo consigo Bella em seu colo, contudo no meio do movimento acabou saindo de dentro dela o que causou um gemido dos dois.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – questionou. – Que nós já tínhamos feito isto antes?

- É... bem... não sei explicar muito bem isso, mas quando estávamos... er...

- Em movimento. – completou Edward, sorrindo torto e sacana.

- Isso! – concordou. – Em movimento, eu senti essa sensação de familiaridade, e bem, me veio à mente aquela noite em que ficamos bêbados no nosso baile de formatura. Lembra que não sabíamos o que tínhamos feito durante a noite, só que acordamos os dois em sua cama e parcialmente vestidos? – recordou-se

Edward que também havia sentido a familiaridade estranha e que também havia se recordado em partes daquela noite, achou que era algo muito possível tal acontecimento.

- Pode ser, Bella. Eu não me recordo de nada daquela noite, porém, lembra-se que consideramos essa hipótese, mas que não valia à pena pensar muito sobre ela ou qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido? – ponderou.

- Sim, mas...

Edward desta vez interrompeu Bella.

- É... eu também acho que tivemos a nossa primeira noite de amor com dezessete anos e nunca nos demos conta disso. – explanou o ruivo, sendo surpreendido pelos braços e lábios de Bella o atacando.

Desta vez não se entregaram ao prazer, não era necessário, teriam muito tempo para isso, ao invés disso se beijaram suavemente por um tempo, antes de se renderem a exaustão do dia e dormirem pela primeira vez como um casal, fator que se repetiria por muitas e muitas noites, para todo o sempre.

Assim como os lírios que todos os Dias dos Namorados, Edward iria presentear Bella, como também em todos os seus dias compartilhados, pois _lírios_ foi o que uniu aquele casal e o que os fariam se lembrar sempre disso.

.

_**N/A: **Oie amores!_

_Isso aqui foi tão clichê, quanto previsível não é mesmo?! Óbvio que sim, mas era mesmo a intenção desta one-shot._

_Nunca antes tinha escrito alguma one-shot em comemoração a uma data, salvo a o/s de Natal que foi para um amigo secreto (Xmas Gift), porém essa ideia para uma de Dia dos Namorados surgiu em meio as minhas 4 horas esperando o meu vôo de volta pra casa no Aeroporto do Rio._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado, não teve lemon (preguiça de escrever uma boa – porque sou dessas que acha que uma lemon para se encaixar no contexto da história tem que ser boa) mas foi escrita com muito carinho e atenção, especialmente para vocês! _

_Obrigada a Tod a por betar e me 'ouvir' expondo as minhas ideias malucas toda vez que conversamos, você já sabe que a minha cabeça funciona em uma freqüência que deveria no mínimo ser objeto de estudo. Eu sei gata, que não foi lá grandes coisas essa fic, mas saiba que estou te dando de presente, algo como um presente de aniversário super atrasado, mas o que importa é a intenção, certo? E por favor, não chore! ;D_

_Obrigada por lerem e, por favor, não deixem de comentar ok?! _

_Amo muito todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._

_**N/B:**_

_Estou totalmente viada! Na verdade, viada é um estado comum meu, então posso dizer que fiquei realmente emocionada. Não pelo presente em si, mas pela consideração dessa ficwriter que eu admiro e tanto amo. Estou chorando, ok. Sério. Vocês não podem ver mas bem, vale a pena dizer mesmo assim. Sou rasgadora de seda mesmo, quem lê minhas N/B sabe, mas "Lily Valentine" foi meu presente de aniversário mais significativo. E tenho dito!_

_A Carol tinha trocado alguns tweets comigo sobre fazer uma o/s de dia dos namorados. E eu com toda a minha ignorância, esqueci completamente do pobre São Valentim e ainda ficava "calma, gata... JUNHO TÁ LONGE, ATÉ LÁ VOCÊ TERMINA A SUA FIC"... UHAUHAUHAUHAUH, pois é, amada-nossa-senhora-das-autoras-de-fanfics-de-Twilight... quem aguenta uma beta desse jeito? _

_Só sei que assim que a ficha caiu sobre hoje, 14/fevereiro, a Carol já tinha dado à luz em mais da metade da história e entre Flowers Valentine e Lily Valentine, eis que a o/s mais linda do mundo ganhou vida. Eu suspirei muitas vezes e apesar da autora achar que é clichêzão, eu achei especial. Especial como só 20 anos de lírios pode ser na vida de uma mulher._

_Então, Feliz dia dos namorados para quem tem um Edward ou uma Bella pra comemorar e para quem não tem, aproveita e se inspira nessa One Shot incrível... porque ela é tão simples como amar._

_Agora deixa um presente de São Valentim pra essa ficwriter querida, gente. Só mandar review!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod. _


End file.
